


Len's Amazing Unstoppable Hypno Harem!

by ajserok



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Foot Fetish, Hypnotism, Mind Control, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajserok/pseuds/ajserok
Summary: Finally, after long last: a recent story! The reason I made this is purely because no works here had Vocaloid Hypno Foot Fetish stuffs, and so I figured that I'd finally change that: if you want something that badly, you'll do it yourself.This story details Len Kagamine as he ventures out to take over the minds of the (mainstream) Vocaloid girls and creates a harem. This work also comes in chapters. Each chapter will focus on a different girl until I run out of candidates...Also, everyone in this work is 18+. No lemons. Absolutely not. I don't hate myself that much.Since this is a hypno fetish fic thing, anyone and everyone, except for like one person, gets hypnotized in some shape or form from, but not limited to, technology, classic induction, swinging watches, magic, corruption, possession, and whatever else fits here.





	1. Rin Kagamine

Len moved his mouse cursor to the top left side of the computer screen and clicked "Save". Feeling a sense of accomplishment, he leaned back in his chair and stretched.  
_"Finally. A project I finally finished. Can't wait to see how it sounds when I render it!"_ The boy thought as he opened the menu of the program and clicked "Render". A progress bar appeared on the screen and slowly filled to a hundred percent, with a ding that notified the process had completed.  
Minimizing the program, he navigated to the file situated now on his desktop. The file's name was "Total Submission". He double clicked, opening an audio program that began to play the music. Len excitedly placed on his headphones and listened to his creation.  
  
A few minutes later, Len sat slumped in his chair, eyes dulled, and with a hand on his erect cock on his shorts, slowly rubbing the tip with his thumb as the subliminal messages he had placed in the song put him into a deep trance. He remained that way with his headphones on, until the music began to reach a progression into the crescendo, in which he started to stroke his hard-on faster and faster, building up speed until he climaxed with the song, the ejaculate making a dark stain on the crotch of his shorts. When the song finished, he suddenly became aware of himself and what he had done. Len smiled devilishly as he prepared the Bluetooth function on his computer.  
  
Opening the door to his room, he walked down the stairs to see his sister, Rin, laying down on the couch watching television. She was wearing a black tank top, hot pink shorts, and low-cut ankle socks. He came up to her and blocked her view.  
"Ugh...Len, can you please move out of the way...I'm trying to watch something." Rin complained.  
"I gotta get your attention somehow. Hey, do you mind if you listened to a song I made a while ago?" Len asked.  
"I did say I was watching something but I guess I'll take a look-" She began to get up but Len immediately stopped her.  
"No, no, you don't have to even get up. I've got my computer connected to the speakers down here. Give it a listen and tell me what it's missing. Critique it!"  
"Well, if you say so..." Rin replied as she sat back down.  
Len quickly ran up the stairs and played the music, closing his door so he wouldn't be affected by the hypnotic subliminals.  
A couple minutes passed and he stopped the music. Going down the stairs again, seeing Rin sitting straight on the couch, he turned off the TV and turned to face her.  
  
Rin's eyes were glazed over and her expression was blank. Len sat next to her and carefully ran his fingers through Rin's short blonde hair that felt soft to the touch. Repeating this motion, Len noticed that her face had a slight smile on it. Stopping to hold her chin, Len gently caressed her smooth cheek and stopped at her lips, admiring his sister's beautiful mindless expression in her deep blue eyes as he began to grow in his shorts.  
"Rin...oh my sweet, sexy sister...you didn't actually get hypnotized by the music, did you? Are you hypnotized?" He asked her.  
_"Yes, Len. I am hypnotized..."_ Rin answered in a soft slow voice.  
"You know...it's improper to turn your brother on like this..." Len said as he stroked her long legs and thighs. "...just how hypnotized are you, Rin?"  
_"I am deeply hypnotized..."_ The girl said.  
"So hypnotized that you'll obey your brother's every command?" He asked.  
_"I will obey your every command, Len..."_ Rin replied mindlessly.  
"Perfect. For your first command, I need to you lift your legs so that I can strip the socks off of you. You don't mind if I get a little hard, right?"  
_"I don't mind, Len...I will lift my legs as you command..."_ Rin obeyed and lifted up both her legs, extending them straight outwards. Len licked his lips in anticipation as he grabbed her feet and slid her socks off, throwing them on the floor. His now hardened cock twitched in his shorts as he gazed at Rin's small bare feet. She wore a metallic sheen of turquoise on her toes and Len smiled as he ran his fingers over them with his thumb. He let her feet go, Rin still holding her legs in the same position.  
"Rin, for your next command, go up to my bedroom. I'm gonna have so much fun with you..." Len said.  
_"Yes, Len. I will go up to your bedroom..."_ Rin replied mindlessly as she got up and walked slowly up the stairs in a trance. Len trailing behind her, getting an eyeful of her soles as she lifted them up the carpet steps and into his room.  
  
Len closed his door with the click of the lock to ensure his alone-time with his sister. Len immediately removed his shirt, placing it on his desk chair. He took off his shoes, kicking them underneath his bed, and took down his shorts and boxers, his long, stiff dick flinging straight up as the hem flicked his tip. He went close to Rin and pressed his body against her as he caressed her petite feminine form. His hands trailed from her shoulder towards the curves on her waist, and down to her buttocks as he gently felt her young perky butt. He held her as he nibbled on the tips of her ear, giving her face gentle kisses. Rin subconsciously blushed and a smile curved on her lips as she felt the lust from her brother.  
"God, your body gets me so hot...I can't believe that I'm actually doing this to my own sister!" Len said aloud.  
He came close to her face, touching his forehead to hers.  
"Such a shame you won't remember this afterwards. I can't resist the cute look of a girl in a trance, especially when she's under my control." Len kissed her soft lips as he stroked her shoulders sensually. The kiss grew in intensity as Rin reciprocated with equal passion, their tongues exploring the insides of each others mouth as Len frisked up his sister's petite sexy body, running his hands on her waist and subtlely pulling up her shirt, making Rin raise her arms upwards so that Len could pull her tank-top straight off, revealing her striped bra over her small tits. He broke the kiss as a string of saliva dripped down both their lips.  
  
"Oh, Rin...you're such a passionate kisser...I love that about you..." He whispered to her, caressing her face, which still had a mindlessly aroused expression. "Lay down on my bed, I'm feeling...very very hungry..." Len ordered.  
_"Yes, Len. I will lay down on your bed..."_ Rin repeated as she did as she was told. The boy looked at her half-dressed form and then down to his cock, which was twitching and showing signs of precum from the tip. He had never felt such horniness in his life before, and it was a powerful lust that only his cute sister could quench. He sat down at the edge of his bed and gazed at Rin's small and delicate bare feet.  
"Rin...I have to admit, I am so so hard for your feet right now. I always was..." He says, blushing as he takes her feet in his hands and gently runs the back of his fingers over her smooth soles. "...Rin, please...when I put you in a trance, from now on, refer to me as your master. Do you understand?"  
_"Yes, master. I understand..."_ Rin replied.  
"God, that's so hot, I could just cum right now!" The boy thought.  
He held his sister's feet and brought them up to his lips as he prepared to suck on her small toes, placing her left foot directly on his cock and grabbing her right foot with both hands. Her toes entered his mouth and Len closed his eyes in pure ecstasy at their sweet taste and texture as his saliva ran down the sides of her foot. He then used his tongue to explore the cute little wrinkles of her soft sole, kissing her heel and using her other foot that was placed on his cock for extra stimulation. He switches and did the same actions with her other foot, fighting hard to keep from spraying his load. With both of her bare feet now drenched in his saliva, he placed them both on his erection.  
"Rin. You will now perform a footjob. You will not stop jacking off my cock with your beautiful bare feet until I cum all over them!"  
_"Yes, master. I will give you a footjob and not stop until you cum..."_ Rin said softly.  
"The more you rub my cock, the deeper in a trance you will go." Len said.  
_"The more I rub your cock, the deeper in a trance I will go..."_ Rin echoed as she put her feet in position.  
Rin felt the rhythmic throbbing of Len's large swollen cock under her soles and proceeded to stroke his long shaft back and forth at a steady pace. Len's mind was saturated with immense sexual pleasure as his hypnotized little sister obeyed his command, pushing him further and further into climax. Rin then switched to using her toes to stimulate Len's tip by wiggling them softly on his tip for a while until she placed his penis in between her toes and using her other foot to stroke him off vigorously. In Rin's mind, her brother's orders repeated over and over and eventually, her thoughts were filled with nothing but pure and blissful obedience, only caring about pleasing her master.  
" _...I...obey...I...obey..._ " Rin mindlessly said in a soft voice.  
Len moaned as the stimulation was too much to handle and suddenly, his hot cum shot forth from his stiff rod, covering his little sister's feet in a dripping white mess. Rin's feet were now still as she had completed her orders and waited for her brother's next command.  
He let out a heavy breath as he gathered back his composure, a wave of tiredness hit him instantly the moment he got back up. Admiring the half-naked body of his mindless sister, with no energy left, he once again laid down on the bed and cuddled up to her body, finding comfort as he placed his arm around her.  
"I should've done this a long time ago..." He said with a yawn. "...who knew that my little sister could give such amazing footjobs!" His fingers glided over her face, running them through her blonde hair again.  
"Get some sleep, Rin. I have lots of plans for you tomorrow...and maybe a few others..." Len whispered.  
" _Yes, master..._ " Rin said as the two closed their eyes and drifted off into a deep slumber.


	2. Miku Hatsune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Separating the thing into chapters for ease of use.

A few days later on a particularly hot day, Len had asked Kaito if he could hang out at his house, to which of course, Kaito accepted as his girlfriend, Meiko, was egregiously bad at being "Player 2". Len still felt guilty in the back of his mind. The weird and conflicting feelings of having sexual arousal from his own sister and taking advantage of her left him feeling ever so slightly regretful in both mind and body. Whenever the thought popped into his head, he'd immediately distract himself, or rationalize his actions.  
 _"Rin didn't know. She would've known something was up and would be acting strange if she remembered anything. She probably thought the whole thing was a bizarre dream anyway if she did."_ Len sometimes thought.

He was waiting for Kaito to arrive at the door when Rin suddenly came up behind him.  
"LEN!" Rin yelled in his ear.  
Len jumped, not expecting her to sneak up behind him. She snickered at his reaction, but he furrowed his brows.  
He looked at her, wearing a yellow blouse and jeans with her sneakers.  
"Ugh...please don't...do that! You know I'm jumpy!"  
"Gosh, Len...calm down. There's a giant mirror next to the door, I'm surprised you didn't see me coming. Were you _that_ lost in thought, because I know you're going over to Kaito's place and..." Run paused briefly, and she smirked. "...I know just how badly you've got it for Mei-"  
"I'm not having that conversation! I've already told you a million times that I'm not even that interested in her!" Len replied.  
Rin crossed her arms.  
"You can say whatever you want; denial is the first step of admitting it!"  
"You know what? I-"

Just then, the sound of the doorbell interrupted his sentence.  
 _*ding-dong!*_  
 _*knock knock knock!*_  
Len turned to open the door and was surprised to see Miku standing there in the door frame, wearing her hair in her iconic twintails, a blue tank top shirt, black workout shorts and aquamarine flip-flops with glittery blue polish on her toes.  
"Oh, hey, Miku! What brings you here?"  
"Ah, well, Kaito told me to pick you two up because he had to go run a quick errand of sorts."  
"Wait...us both?"  
"Uh...yeah? You didn't get the text message?" Miku asked.  
"Um...lemme see just a quick minute..." Len said quietly as he got his phone out of his pocket. There on the screen was the text which read:  
 _Meiko heard our convo. She wants Rin to tag along with u to "catch up" because she hasn't seen ur sis in a while. That's ok with u?_  
Len sighed as he had his phone on silent the entire time.  
"Oh, yeah. Now I see...that's alright with me!" He said, faking enthusiasm.

"Good! I'll be waiting in the car for ya!" Miku said as she walked back to her vehicle parked in their driveway. Before Rin could respond, he made sure that Miku's back was turned and then placed a hand on her head and snapped, activating her post-hypnotic trigger. Her head drooped down as she instantly fell into a deep sleep.  
"When I play the music that placed you under a trance a couple days ago, you will not recognize the sound, but you will not be immune to its effects and will fall into a trance as if you heard it the first time. Nod your head if you understand." He commanded through whisper as Rin subtlely nodded her head in affirmation.  
He snapped again and Rin awoke.  
"Did you hear that, Len?" Rin said, jumping with excitement. "You can't deny a higher authority! I shall go with you!" She exclaimed as she followed Miku into the car. The boy sighed as he went inside the house, grabbed the house keys and locked the door, and walked up the driveway to the parked car.  
Once inside, Miku put the keys in the ignition, firing up the car's engine. Before she could put a hand on the gearshift, Len interrupted.  
"Hey, uh...before we leave I wanted to show you something slightly important." Len said as he produced a small flash drive from his pocket. "There's music in here. I created this amazing song the other day, but alas! I have no vehicle to do-"  
"The car test? Well, sure! We can listen to it while driving-"  
"But that's the thing though...I really need to get an opinion about it from someone who is actively listening to it, not just putting it on idle in their heads." Len remarked, trying to convince Miku to not listen to it while driving, due to that having dangerous implications.  
"Good point. Alright, show us what you got!" Miku replied.

Throughout the exchange, Len was quite nervous on the inside. His pulse pounding as he inserted the drive on the radio USB insert. Navigating to the song, he pressed "Play" and let out a sigh. Ever so cautious, he took out from his other pockets his earplugs, so as not to get brainwashed by the music.  
As it played to the halfway mark, Len immediately reached over and stopped the playback, noticing that Miku had succumbed to his hypnotic tune, as well as his sister in the backseat, both of them with the same blank expression in their eyes.

"Ladies, ladies...how easily you just let yourselves go..." Len remarked, no longer hindered by the guilt in the back of his mind, if just for a temporary moment. "...have you found yourselves lost in a trance? Are you two lovely ladies nice and hypnotized for me?"  
 _"We are hypnotized..."_ The two girls said together.  
"Good. Now I need you two to relax...and the only way to do that is to make yourselves more comfortable. Remove all of your footwear for me." Len commanded.  
Miku reached down and removed her flip flops, placing them besides her, now barefooted as per Len's orders. He looked back at Rin, untying her sneakers, slowly removing them and peeling off her hot pink ankle socks, placing the shoes neatly on the seat.  
"Good girls." Len said as he felt his member beginning to grow. "Rin, you will place your feet on the middle compartment between the two front seats. Miku, you will place your feet on...my...lap."  
 _"Yes, master..."_ Rin replied.  
 _"I will do as you command, Len."_ Miku said as she obeyed and placed her bare feet directly on his bulge. His cock twitched in anticipation. He admired Miku's slender foot shape and gently massaged them, feeling the nice wrinkles on her soles. He turned and looked towards his sister's small feet situated right next to him and couldn't help but kiss her sweet toes.  
"Miku, please take down my pants right now." Len said, slowly becoming more aroused by the second.  
 _"I will remove your pants as you command, Len..."_ The girl replied as she leaned over, but Len stopped her, placing a hand over hers.  
"No, I want you to do it with your feet, please." He then added.  
 _"I will do as you command, Len..."_ Miku responded as she went back in her seat. Lifting her feet to obey orders, she deftly unbuckled Len's belt and used her toes to slowly unzip his zipper, revealing his black boxers and his large bulge awaiting more stimulation. Miku then positioned her feet around the hem of his pants, pulling both down in a single motion of her legs, exposing his pulsating erection.  
Len immediately grabbed Miku's right ankle and reached over to grab Rin's left ankle. He positioned himself on his knees and quickly placing his cock in between their soles, he began to thrust in and out, finding a steady rhythm between the gap of their soft and velvety arches.  
"Oh, my sweet Miku...your foot feels so good! Did you put lotion on them before you came here?" Len asked throughout his moans.  
 _"Yes, Len. I always put lotion on my feet before I wear my flip flops..."_ The girl replied.  
 _"Good GOD, if I couldn't get any more harder!"_ Len thought.

He then stopped and released the girls' ankles, looking down at his swollen cock, and then towards Miku's irresistible feet, beckoning him to come closer.  
Shifting his body, Len placed her soles on his face, deeply inhaling the sharp natural musk of Miku's feet which slowly became intertwined with the sweet scent of her lotion. Len ran his tongue over the helpless girl's toes, going in between them and eventually coming down towards her delicate heels.  
The boy sighed with pleasure as he placed his hard dick between her arches.  
"Miku, for your next command, perform a footjob and do not stop until I cum on your wonderfully sexy feet." Len commanded.  
 _"Yes, Len. I will perform a footjob and won't stop until you cum on my sexy feet..."_ Miku echoed.  
The girl glided her feet on Len's long and hard shaft, teasing him by gently squeezing his tip with her toes, making precum form.  
Len was already too horny to think as he could feel himself slowly start to drift off into sexual bliss, just like he did with Rin a few days ago, but he still remained aware of his surrounding as Miku sensually stroked him off. Throughout all this, Rin still had her feet up on the middle compartment, waiting for her next order. Len, his senses getting increasingly hazy, groped for his sister's feet, feeling them up to arouse him further. As Len's cock muscles became immovable, about to reach the peak of his climax, he ejaculated hard onto Miku's feet. The girl stopped as she had done as she was told.  
 _"Damn...I lasted a little bit longer with Rin. Can't believe Miku's got amazingly dick-stiffening feet..."_ The boy thought to himself as he cleaned up his mess and tried to figure out just what to say when he'd bring them out of their trances.  
After a few minutes, he had gotten an idea.  
"Girls, I know the music trick will eventually backfire, so whenever I snap, you both will remember how deep the music takes you and will have no choice but to submit and become my obedient servants. Is that clear?"  
 _"Yes, we will become your obedient servants on command..."_ The two replied.  
"Good girls. Now put your shoes back on. As soon as you do, you will wake up from your trance, having no recollection of anything I did to your feet."  
Without a word, Miku slid her flip flops back on and immediately snapped out of Len's spell.

"Okay, then..." The girl said. "...was it supposed to stop midway? Like a demo track or..."  
"Yeah, I mean...I'm still working on it, but at least I've got some of it, right?" Len asked her.  
"For what it's worth, I think it's pretty good. It has a nice flow to it, started getting kinda sleepy though right in the middle...I probably shouldn't have stayed up so late last night."  
Len's brief moment of nervousness dissipated as she justified the reason for becoming so tired. He glanced towards the back and saw Rin placing her shoe on and waking up from her trance as if nothing had happened.  
"Alright then. Let's hurry up on out of here, don't want to be too off schedule. I've got things I got to do later..." Miku said as she turned on the ignition and placed the car in drive. Len stared out the window as he still felt a bit of guilt from taking advantage of the two. Strangely enough, it wasn't as strong this time around, but persisted nonetheless.  
  
Meanwhile at Kaito's apartment, Meiko was sitting on the bed in her room with the lights off and the television on, displaying a deep red spiral that circled slowly, reflecting in the woman's eyes. Kaito was standing right besides her as she watched it, pleased at how he was able to place her in a hypnotic trance so easily.  
"I asked Miku to bring Rin along with Len. The three would stay here while I'm out and it will be your job to capture them all and have them hypnotized and ready when I return." Kaito said to her, whispering in her ear.  
 _"I will obey your orders, master..."_ Meiko said in a flat monotone, repeating her command. Kaito flashed a menacing smile as he took the remote from her drawer, walked out of the room and closed the door. He then switched the television off with the remote. Heading towards the door, he placed it on the small counter affixed to the wall and went on his way.


End file.
